


bitter cold

by mormegil



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormegil/pseuds/mormegil
Summary: Kylo does not know if he will survive Rey, and right now, he's not sure how much he cares.





	

He feels nothing.  
He supposes he should be either triumphant or heartbroken. It would make sense. He has killed his father, killed his last chance at return, killed the man who had left him to Snoke's tender mercies.  
It's cold on Starkiller, colder than he has known. His clothes do little against the wind; the thought of frostbite, of losing fingers, maybe more, crosses his mind briefly, and he pushes it back. It doesn't matter.  
The scavenger is coming for him, he knows this. He will be expected to kill her. He knows this too.  
He feels nothing at all.


End file.
